Los deseos del corazón
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Seiya feliz cumpleaños! UA. OOC por supuesto. Serena ha ganado la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia, todo está bien, pero se siente vacía, decide ir a la luna, su madre la Reina Serenity le obsequia un objeto mágico, que puede ayudarle o darle más problemas:Una lámpara con sexy-genio de coleta azabache. Es un SerexSeiya. Portada de Cinnas.
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi-sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, he dicho.

Regalo de cumpleaños para Serena. Ya se imaginan quien es su regalote.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Pov´s Serena.**

Por fin todo está en paz, Luna y Artemis han jurado por sus garritas, que no habrá más enemigos. También han anunciado que muy pronto tendré que fundar Tokio de Cristal y casarme con Darién. Mi inteligente y aburrido novio. Oh, vaya lo he dicho. Pero si es el hombre perfecto, eso dicen todas mis amigas, en especial la mandona de Rei, y seguramente ese es el problema con él: es perfecto como un cuadrado. Por lo menos para mí.

En fin. Por primera vez usare el cristal de plata con motivos personales, viajo con destino a las ruinas del milenio de plata. Hoy cumplo la mayoría de edad, a mi familia les he dicho que estaré con mis amigas, a mis amigas les mentí, excusándome por primera vez de comer ese delicioso pastel de Lita, de que tenía que pasarla con mi novio, a mi novio, bueno él esta tan ensimismado con sus estudios que ni idea tiene de que día es hoy, y aunque hace mucho le di una bofetada por no saber una fecha tan importante, hoy realmente no me interesa que lo pase por alto.

Quiero estar sola.

De un impulso, mi figura pequeña es lanzada al espacio, cruzo la atmosfera de la Tierra rápidamente, mis coletas se tensan al máximo, mi rostro es bañado por un viento frio, y aunque apenas puedo abrir los ojos por la rapidez del viaje, logro distinguir mi antiguo hogar.

Sonreí nostálgica.

Tan pronto piso las ruinas, busco algo a mí alrededor, entre los escombros y columnas caídas de lo que fuera un palacio, pero supongo que era demasiado pedir…

–Serenity.

Susurra mi nombre, su imagen fantasmal: Mi madre, la antigua reina.

–Feliz cumpleaños.

Me hinco para verle mejor, parece una muñeca de porcelana.

–Gracias.

–Te ves cansada.

Seguro que me veo peor que eso, pero ella es muy educada para mencionarlo.

–Quiero mostrarte algo.

Comienza a flotar en su burbuja de luz, guiándome por las ruinas, se detiene y en el piso se abre una entrada, con escaleras que descienden.

–Acompáñame.

Quiero preguntar adónde vamos, pero supongo que lo sabré en cualquier momento. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, nos topamos con una pared, con muchos símbolos extraños. Mi madre empieza a enunciar algún tipo de plegaria, tan bajito que no le entiendo. Por fin se abre la pared

Es una gran cámara, parece un auditorio. En el centro hay una base piramidal, con una especie de "tetera" en la cúspide, que es iluminada por una luz.

Mi madre me invita a pasar

–Tómala.

–¿Cómo?

–Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, _espero que le des mejor uso que yo_.

Me acerco. Y la tomo, sin el mínimo de curiosidad. Se ve tan vieja y polvosa.

–Gracias, no te hubieras molestado– trato de no escucharme sarcástica.

–Frótala– me ordena– , verás que algo "lindo" aparecerá– dice con una pizca de ¿picardía?

Comienzo a pensar que a mi madre le falta un tornillo, ¿falta de oxigeno?, como sea, este pequeño paseo me ha librado de mis preocupaciones. Hago lo que me dice, y no sucede absolutamente nada. Mi madre se acerca y examina la tetera en cuestión.

–¿Se habrá descompuesto?– me pregunta y yo no tengo idea de lo que habla–Inténtalo de nuevo.

La froto y froto, pero nada pasa.

–Esto si no me lo esperaba– confiesa mi madre.

Una risa traviesa y varonil, inunda la bóveda.

–Vaya si que no has cambiado, tan travieso como siempre– dice mi madre con un pequeño rubor.

Miro en la dirección que enfoca. Hay una sombra. La luz apenas ilumina lo que parecen unos zapatos, muy chistosos y puntiagudos.

–¿Creías que haría el show del humo y todo eso?– pregunta una voz cantarina, y remarco: varonil.

Y ese chico, porque esa melodiosa y aterciopelada voz solo puede pertenecer a uno, comienza a salir a la luz.

Pantalones cafés, un poco inflados, me recuerdan a la vez en que Mina se disfrazo de mi bella genio.

¡Ah! Pero no puedo cerrar la boca, cuando me topo con una fina y esculpida cintura, viene armado, y no me refiero a algo en especial. No, señor.

Tiene un cinturón dorado, y unas mascadas azules y blancas, o sabrá que cosas metidas en el cinturón, porque no puedo detenerme más ahí. Pues ya puedo ver sus brazos, adornados con unos brazaletes dorados a la altura del antebrazo, tan bien formados, músculos perfectos. ¡Pero no puedo pensar en esos músculos, ni ese abdomen! No de otro que no sea mi novio, bueno tampoco es como si Darién motivara mucho, con esas combinaciones que son peor que las mías, como futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal necesitamos una urgente asesoría en moda.

Y regresando a lo importante.

Es que se tiene que ser un sinvergüenza para mostrar tanta piel, ya que una diminuta que se yo – ¿porque no esta Ami para ayudarme con esta ropa tan desconocida?, seguro me regañaría por solo saber de mis tenis y mi traje de marinerita– casi puedo ver todo su pecho, ¡y que pecho por Dios!

–Hija, estas babeando– me susurra mi madre.

Torpemente trato de absorber mi saliva. El chico ríe. Y me pone la piel chinita, porque ya puedo ver sus ojos. Unos zafiros que traspasan mis sentidos, unos mechones oscuros apenas salen de esa especie de ¡Turbante! ¡Por fin doy con una palabra! Claro me recordó al caballero de la Luna. Pero esta es la versión para morir de un paro al corazón.

Su rostro sigue oculto.

–¿Por qué tienes una bufanda en el rostro? Aquí no hace mucho calor.

Dije lo que pensé, y hasta yo pienso que sono tonto.

El rie, no como burla, parece divertido.

–Es solo un accesorio– contesta destapándose la cara.

Siento que he dejado de respirar, es tan irrealmente guapo.

¡¿Hey Darién, adonde te fuiste?!

Contrólate, que no parezca que te intimida. Pero las muy traicioneras de mis mejillas se han puesto más rojas que un tomate.

Mi madre se quedo corta con la palabra "lindo". Momento. ¿Mi madre piensa de esa manera?

–Feliz cumpleaños– dice ella nuevamente– disfrútalo.

–¿Eh?

Y desaparece dejándome a solas con él.

El chico hace una reverencia.

–Soy el genio de la lámpara– ¿no es una tetera?–, puedes llamarme Seiya, para abreviar, ama y señora.

Me guiña un ojo, y yo siento que me descoloco por completo, casi húmeda, ni Haruka en su versión varonil me provoco semejante impresión.

–¿Ama y señora?

–Soy tu fiel sirviente- aclara.

¡¿QUE?!

* * *

.

 **Comentario.**

 **¿Qué tal? Siempre le regalo a Serena lindas cositas. ¿No?**

 **Llegue hasta aquí, digamos que tuve interferencias molestas. Esto será un minific, porque siempre todo se me sale de control u.u lo pienso terminar de aquí al cumple de Seiya, hare lo posible por publicar cada semana.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi-sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, he dicho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pov´s Serena.**

Mientras vuelo de regreso a la Tierra, con la lámpara en mis manos, no sabía que pasaría, porque aún no pedía mi deseo, lo quise postergar, bueno, la verdad ya había pedido mi primer deseo, ante la cara incrédula de Seiya, le pedí, por el nerviosismo que tenía: Que por favor no me dijera las reglas de los deseos, punto.

Pero ahora, ya con las luces de Tokio sobre mí, el sexy genio no me la ponía fácil, pues durante el viaje Seiya no paraba de sacar la cabeza, y yo a punta de coscorrones la metía de nuevo, es que tenía que evitar a toda costa suspirar por ese rostro, recordándome, que tenía novio… ¿Por qué ya no sentía maripositas por Darién? ¿Por qué en este tiempo de paz, mi vida se había convertido en una especia de jaula? Donde yo era el hámster que corría sin un rumbo.

Mi vida ya era complicada.

Y ahora tengo que lidiar con un genio, muy guapetón, pero no se lo diré, Seiya de por si tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo, exceso de optimismo, y eso, me molesta, no sé porque.

Aterrizando los pies en el suelo.

¿Qué opinara Darién? Pensándolo bien ¿Le tengo que decir a Darién? No es como si me hiciera mucho caso…mmmm, si yo fuera el libro de medicina seguro si tendría su atención.

¿Qué le diré a Luna?

Sé que a mi madre la podría engañar, pero Luna comparte habitación conmigo, antes de entrar a la casa decidí que Seiya podía salir, tenía que poner las cosas claras con él.

–Hace rato casi me rompes el cuello, ama y señora.

–¡No me digas señora!

–¿Por qué no? Eres mi dueña, de momento claro, pero eso te convierte en mi ama y señora, ¿ves estos grilletes? – dijo Seiya señalando unos brazaletes dorados en sus muñecas, hasta ahora lo note, es que mi vista anduvo clavada en otros lados de su anatomía, más interesantes, ejem, digo...

Su mirada de zafiro me nulificaba por completo, preferí mirar para otro lado, porque si no lo hacía mis piernas temblarían, y su voz seductora no ayudaba mucho, no quería que pensara que era una pervertida.

–Soy una chica, no acepto que me digas señora, dime de otra forma– intente escucharme seria.

Seiya toco esa exquisita barbilla, con sus dedos largos, me pregunto que podrían hacer esas manos, ¡oh no! ¡si soy una pervertida! ¡No quiero quitarle el puesto a Mina! ¡Que no lo note por favor!

–De acuerdo, de ahora en delante te diré: bombón, muy adoc para ti– dice guiñándome el ojo, tuve que apretarme la nariz o seguro sangraría.

–¿No tienes imaginación? – increpe.

–Empiezo a pensar que lo de señora seria mejor…

–¡Ya, ya, está bien, dime como quieras chocolate, paleta, galletita…!

–Bombón.

–Si está bien, y ahora te meterás en tu casita– señalo la lámpara lo más seria posible– y no saldrás a menos que te llame, no quiero que se den cuenta que meteré a un chico, ¡en mi habitación!

–No soy un chico, soy un genio, lo sé, muy atractivo– dice tocándose su bello rostro–, yo que tu presumiría semejante acompañamiento– dice señalándose, si, debo admitirlo, esta como quiere.

–Ya, bien, anda metete y obedece– digo tratando de sorber la baba que estaba a punto de salir de mi boca–, o deseare que te hagas mosca, y te mandare de paseo a algún baño.

–Que pesada– dice Seiya mientras desaparece.

* * *

Respire aliviada de que me hiciera caso, quite mi transformación de Sailor, me acomode la falda con la que había salido de la casa, y entre lo más natural posible, para mi fortuna no había nadie, estaba totalmente a oscuras.

–Menos mal– respire aliviada mientras aventaba mis zapatos descuidadamente.

–¡Auch!

Casi me desmayo del susto, ¿había un delincuente metido aquí?

–Esa fue la cabeza de Artemis– dijo Mina mientras prendía la luz.

Luna de un lengüetazo curo la parte dañada por mi zapatilla, yo pedí perdón con la mirada.

–¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos.

–¿Creíste que te escaparías de la diversión? – pregunto Michiru

–¡Chicas! – y hasta Darién– ¿Cómo, es que…?

–Pues pedimos permiso a tus papas– dijo Rei lo más natural– ¡la casa es nuestra!

–¿Y esa lámpara? – señalo Haruka con gran interés– no me digas que fuiste a una tienda de antigüedades para matar el tiempo.

Quiso tomarla, pero yo lo impedí.

–Ah, este, jejeje, bueno, pues sí, eso hice.

Haruka me miro intensamente, como queriendo encontrar la mentira en mi persona, pero yo le sostuve la mirada, no quería que supiera, que había pensado mil tonterías incluso, no regresar, en realidad había sido una tonta, tenía grandes amigas, una hermosa familia, un…novio muy maduro.

–¿Por qué nos quisiste tomar el pelo a todos? Serena tonta.

–Perdón Rei, todos, bueno, no sé, supongo que la edad me está pesando.

–Feliz cumpleaños Serena– Darién fue el primero en darme un abrazo, y fue como el abrazo de los demás, no hubo diferencia, y eso, me rompió el corazón, no había nada especial en nuestra relación, si quitaba mis sentimientos, Darién no era capaz de prender el fuego en mí, simplemente no, todo lo había puesto yo, yo lo había buscado, añorado, y hasta peleado por arrebatarlo de los brazos del enemigo, no vi nada especial, por eso, después de la amena velada con mis amigos, le pedí quedarse, tenía que comenzar una nueva vida, sin él.

Estábamos en el umbral de la puerta, me había regalado un libro, al igual que Ami, para estudiar etiqueta, por lo del futuro, claro…

–Darién.

No sabía ni cómo empezar, ¿no podía simplemente cerrarle la puerta en las narices?

–Dime, te vi hoy muy pensativa, ¿sucede algo?

–Yo quería…

–Ya se lo que quieres.

Darién saco una cajita de su bolsa del pantalón, y un hermoso anillo, me lo puso en el dedo y me dio un tierno beso, el problema, es que yo veía todo esto, como quien ve una película, sin ser el protagonista, al final lo despedí con una sonrisa, y en cuanto llegue a mi cuarto, me deje caer en la cama.

* * *

Soy una cobarde, disfrazada de buena persona.

–Seiya– dijo Luna de repente, tocando la lámpara.

–¡¿Qué has dicho?!– le pregunte sorprendida.

–Sal de una vez Seiya, te conozco…

La sonrisa cantarina de mi genio inundo la habitación, y ahí estaba sobre mi cama, en posición de flor de loto, con mirada inocente.

–¿Cómo esta Artemis?

–Bien gracias.

–Lu…Luna, ¿lo conoces?

–Por supuesto Serena, yo estuve presente cuando tu madre utilizo la lámpara.

–Qué bueno– respire aliviada– me has quitado un peso de encima.

–No puedo creer que la reina Serenity te la diera, ya pediste…

–¡Deberíamos hacer una fiesta otra vez! – exclamo Seiya interrumpiendo a Luna– Yo no estuve en la anterior, me hubiera encantado conocer a tus amigas, y a tu novio, seguro nos hacíamos amigos.

–Me siento muy cansada.

–Pero aun no has pedido un deseo de verdad, Luna, podrías dejarme a solas con bombón.

–¿Bombón?

–No le prestes atención Luna, es una tontería de parte de Seiya, eso de los sobrenombres.

–No sé si sea buena idea– replico Luna.

–Soy un genio bueno.

–Lo sé.

–¿Entonces?

–De acuerdo, pero pórtate bien Seiya.

–¿Mi opinión no cuenta? tengo sueño, no quiero desear nada de momento.

–¿Estas segura?

Mire como Luna se escabullía por la ventana.

Me despeiné el cabello y me metí en las cobijas.

Lo único que deseaba era dormir y despertar en otra vida.

–Bombón, no seas tímida, pide un deseo– dijo Seiya mientras me jalaba las cobijas.

–No tengo ganas.

–Si las tienes.

–Bueno– dije medio adormilada– desearía no ser la princesa del cuento, quisiera, experimentar nuevas emociones.

No sé que paso después, simplemente escuche la aterciopelada voz de Seiya diciéndome:

Tus deseos son ordenes, bombón.

* * *

 **.:.**

La luz del sol me dio de lleno en la cara, eso fue suficiente para despertarme, aparte el bullicio de afuera: gallos cantando, pájaros trinando, caballos relinchando, unas campanillas colgadas en el techo de madera… ¡techo de madera! ¡animales de granja!

Me levante de un tirón, cayendo de la cama.

¿Dónde estoy?

¡Mis ropas!

Estoy vistiendo un camisón como el de mi bisabuelita.

–¡Luna! ¿Dónde estás?

Este definitivamente no es mi cuarto.

Me acerque temerosa a la ventana.

¡Definitivamente esto no es Tokio! ¡ni siquiera el siglo XX! Soy una retrasada, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta, que esto, que este lugar es como el de los cuentos de hadas.

–¡Cenicienta!

Escucho el grito de alguien, ¿acaso yo soy cenicienta?

–No, no es lo que estás pensando– me dice muy fresco Seiya mientras come una manzana– no me veas así, tengo hambre, soy un genio, no faquir.

–¡¿Que está sucediendo aquí?! ¡Exijo una explicación!

–Pues estas en el cuento de Cenicienta, pero no, no eres ella, eres la cocinera de la casa, ¿lo que pediste no?

Y me guiña un ojo mientras desaparece.

–¡Serena! – dice Rei entrando– ¡ayúdame, mis hermanastras necesitan su desayuno!, ¡ya mismo! ¡o me cortaran la cabeza!

Ok, me calmo, ya entendí, no soy la protagonista, soy un extra, bien, bien, puedo con esto, es mi deseo, hare como que estoy soñando esta loquera.

Me visto en dos segundos, claro, claro, es un cuento.

Pero momento, soy la cocinera, ¡No podrían haberme dado otro puesto! Como, como la que alimenta las gallinas ¿o algo así? Soy la peor cocinera de la historia en el mundo, la peor, pero bueno, no pasa nada, soy la extra, así que no pasara nada si cometo errores.

–¡Estamos muriendo de hambre!

Entra Haruka vestida de largo, con su sable de Uranus, hare como que esto es normal, Michiru esta tras ella.

–¡Eres una holgazana Serena! Temo que ahora si te venderemos junto con Cenicienta, a lo mejor si ganamos algo.

Bueno, yo esperaba las feas hermanastras, pero junto a Haruka y Michiru, creo que Rei y yo deberás estamos en desventaja.

–¡Están tocando a la puerta! ¿Estas sorda Cenicienta? – entra Neherenia, ¡madre mía que hace ella por estos lares!, pero debo admitir que si luce bien como la madrastra, Rei corre para abrir la puerta, Darién entra, ¡aja! El príncipe, muy creativo, ¡genio de pacotilla!

–Vaya, que inesperada visión– dice Darién, mientras mira a Neherenia, Haruka y Michiru, como no sabiendo a quien medirle la zapatilla primero.

Rei se hace pequeñita a mi lado.

–¡Tú que me pones esa zapatilla de cristal! ¡Y yo que te la meto por ahí! – amenaza Haruka con sable en mano.

¡Seiya! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Afortunadamente aparece.

–Yo pensé que te estabas divirtiendo– dice mientras me agarra la mano, hasta ahora no nos habíamos tocado, su mano es cálida, fuerte, su sonrisa inunda mis sentidos y me hace palpitar el corazón, ¡ah, pero no debo olvidar que me está dando problemas! – está bien bombón, probaremos en el siguiente cuento…

No sé porque, pero presiento, que seré timada de nuevo.

* * *

 **Comentario.**

Lo sé, no tengo vergüenza, ni tampoco salud : ( bueno, pero retomo con este cachito de historia, como muestra de buena voluntad, es de los primeros fics que intentare terminar, este año, así que de una vez digo a lo mas en dos capis lo termino, y prometo que si habrá lemon entre Serena y Seiya.

Gabiusa Kou, InNa29, MaYyYkS, Blackbomberwoman, rogue85, princessnerak, Leri, Noriko aino Kino

Espero que no me hayan perdido la fe, jejeje, porque se que ya paso mucho tiempo, pero tengo la idea de como quería que terminara este fic, solo me faltaba tiempo y darme de manotazos para no andar escribiendo otras cosas y dejar esto tirado, tomateenme si quieren.

Pd. Feliz navidad


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi-sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, he dicho.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Pov´s Serena.**

Aunque el toque de su mano duro unos minutos, aun siento el calor de sus dedos.

–Espero que este cuento ahora si sea de tu agrado– dice Seiya mientras señala una enorme torre de piedra.

–¿Estamos en el cuento de Rapunzel?– pregunto no muy convencida de la idea.

–Te he notado algo molesta por ser la princesa en peligro, pero tampoco disfrutaste ser un extra, por eso pensé, ¿Por qué no ser quien rescate a la princesa?

Sus intensos zafiros penetran mi alma, no le puedo sostener la mirada, agacho mi cara encontrándome con su perfecto abdomen, uy quisiera tocarlo, bueno ya, ponte seria Serenita, este remedo de genio– remedo mis calzones…– ¡bueno ya corazón alocado! Seiya nada más me esta tomando el pelo, pero le dare el beneficio de la duda.

–Pero si no lo quieres intentar, pues, vámonos…

–¡Esta bien!

Me siento enojada, porque Seiya recién me conoce, pero parece que puede leerme el pensamiento, eso me molesta, y me da miedo, miedo de que vaya a encontrar que no soy la luz del universo, y ninguna de esas patrañas que tanto me han dicho mis amigas, lo se, soy una completa babosa.

Camino hasta la torre, Seiya me sigue flotando elegantemente a mi lado.

–¿No vas a desaparecer?

–¿Es una orden? – pregunta coqueto, reduciendo el espacio entre nosotros.

¡Pues si, me pones nerviosa! ¡Acalorada! ¡Mojada! ¡¿Te calmas?!

–Haz lo que quieras– siseo por las cosas que me hace sentir este hombre.

Seiya me guiña un ojo y desaparece.

Aclaro mi garganta, se supone que debo de gritar, bien alla voy.

–¡Rapunzel deja caer tu cabello!

Espero unos segundos, y de repente una enorme cabellera me cae, tan rápido y tan pesada, que me tira al pasto, ¿Rapunzel no era rubia? Me pregunto mientras me levanto y acaricio el cabello negro, vaya, supongo que Rei está allá arriba, ese genio no tiene mucha imaginación, ni reparto.

A duras penas logro subir, mínimo me hubieran mandado un elevador o ya de perdida unas escaleras eléctricas, esto del medievo esta de flojera.

–¡Por fin vienes idiota! ¡Ya estaba aburrida!

–¡Dama 9!

Veo la habitación, está decorada como si fuera Halloween, quisiera omitir los detalles pero hay muchos dibujos con pintura roja, porque no debe ser sangre, ¿verdad? Tiemblo un poco.

–¡Haber inútil, ya sácame de aquí, me muero del aburrimiento!

Dama 9 me zarandea.

–Claro tranquila– le doy mi mejor sonrisa, pero ella simplemente tuerce la boca fastidiada.

Como me lo esperaba, tomo la mano de Dama 9, ella me sonríe agradable, nos dirigimos despacio al exterior, mientras una música de triunfo se escucha a lo lejos, trepamos a la ventana y bajamos con suma gracia de la torre….

No.

¡Para nada!

Ella me arrastra literal, en medio de gritos groseros, tropezamos con su cabello, y salimos disparadas de la ventana, piernas y brazos moviéndonos cual changos cayendo de un árbol, afortunadamente la punta de sus cabellos llego primero al suelo y caímos en blandito.

–No eres el héroe que yo esperaba, pero ya que– dice Dama 9 mientras intenta quitarse el pasto revuelto en su cabello, creo que aquí nos quedaremos horas.

Luego de un rato nos adentramos en el bosque, y llegamos a una taberna.

–¡Muero de hambre!

Se adelanta, mientras yo voy recogiendo su cabello, por cierto, por ahí vi un poco de orzuela, pero si le digo seguro me patea.

Cuando entro, veo a la muy chula sentada en una mesa, con cerveza en mano y una generosa porción de carne.

–¿Tienes dinero para pagar eso?– pregunto.

–Claro, vendía un monton de cosas, ¡desde una torre desolada en medio de la nada! ¡Tonta!

–Uy que genio– ah, justo lo recuerdo, me las pagaras Seiya– ¿y entonces?

Dama 9 saca una guitarra de entre su cabello.

–Cantaras para entretener a los bandidos, a menos de que se te ocurra otra forma de ganar dinero– me dice maliciosamente mientras mueve una de sus manos a mi cadera.

–¡Cantare! ¡No lo dudes!

Todos me comienzan a ver mientras intento entender como tocar esto, pero de repente siento que puedo hacerlo, es como si Seiya me hubiera agregado el conocimiento en mi cabeza, espero que haya mejorado también mi voz.

De reojo veo a Diamante, Zafiro, el monje loco, digo esa sabana flotante llamada el gran sabio que tiene una cerveza en la mano, ah me encantaría ver como bebe aquello. Volteo para otro lado me están poniendo nerviosa y no me decido que cantar.

Cuando volteo veo a las Sailor animates, con Galaxia en el centro de la mesa, por supuesto me ignoran, están muy ocupadas viendo sus celulares, ¿enserio? Ay Seiya, creo que solo eres pesado conmigo.

Doy una mirada a otro lado, y ahí se encuentran el profesor Tomoe y su bola de brujas, vaya mejor ya ni veo para otro lado, todos aquí me odiaron alguna vez.

Me pregunto ¿Quién busca cortarle el cabello a Rapunz..digo a la Dama 9?

Comienzo a tocar la guitarra, espero que no me vayan a tomatear, les cantare una canción que tarareaba una estudiante de intercambio, creo que era algo sobre un cielito lindo…

Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores  
Porque cantando se alegran  
Cielito lindo los corazones

Todos se animan cuando empiezo, Diamante y Zafiro hasta mueven sus cervezas en el aire.

De la sierra, morena  
Cielito lindo vienen bajando  
Un par de ojitos negros  
Cielito lindo de contrabando

Eso del contrabando los animo más.

Pero antes de que pudiera cantar otras líneas, se abre la puerta, una figura ataviada con una capucha negra entra, todos tiemblan, la Dama 9 tiembla.

–Es ella– me dice ocultándose, pero sin quitarse de la boca la pieza de pollo– me quiere cortar el cabello…para…

¡Debe ser el Caos mismo! ¡Todos los malos ya han corrido, algunos de plano atravesaron las ventanas sin importarles el guamazo!

Pero soy Sailor Moon, super heroína, mejor que la tal Wonder Woman, soy, soy una llorona, me tiemblan las piernas, pero Seiya no puede mandarme a alguien a hacerme daño, ¿verdad?

Se destapa la capucha.

–¡Necesito urgentemente un cambio de look!

Es un chico pelirrojo, con una florecita en la frente, se parece mucho a una kinmokiana que conocí.

–¿Quién eres?

–Hermoso y fantástico príncipe Terius para las simples mortales, pero para ti, solo Terius.

–Oye– me susurra la Dama 9– no es a quien esperaba…

–¿Enserio? Luce muy mono, ¿no?– mejor que Darién, digo– ¿no es el villano?

De pronto entra alguien más, con la misma capucha.

–¡Exijo hablar con mi representante! ¡Se supone que soy la villana, muajajaja! ¿Quién ese ese impostor?

¿Mina?

–¡Hagamos un concurso para saber quien tiene el papel!– exclama Sailor Iron Mouse.

Vaya hasta tiene micrófono, todos los demás ya están en su asiento, bueno, supongo que el momento de tensión ya paso.

–Les hare un par de preguntas– me siento al lado de la Dama 9, Sailor Iron Mouse saca unas tarjetas, ¡que profesional!, se acerca el micrófono – Agua pasa por mi casa cate de mi corazón, el que no me lo adivine es un burro cabezón, ¿Qué es?

–¡Yo me la sé, yo me la sé!– salta desde el fondo Galaxia, pero los demás la abuchean.

–¡Van a ver, a la salida les quito su semilla estelar!

Terius pone su mano en el mentón en máxima concentración.

–¡Como eres extraterrestre no sabes! ¡Ja!– se burla Mina– por supuesto que la respuesta es: Una burro arrastrado por una inundación– dice muy satisfecha con las manos en la cintura.

–Estas equivocada– dice Iron Mouse.

Mina le acerca unos billetes en lo oscurito.

–Tu di que si, ¿anda si?, necesito ese largo cabello, tengo un negocio de pelucas que no anda bien.

–Ya te escuche– dice Terius molesto.

–Mejor les hago otra pregunta– dice la peli blanca.

De pronto veo a Seiya parado en la puerta, la luz del sol delinea bien su cuerpecito, ¡ay ya basta!

Camino hasta él, le voy a reclamar, no cumple deseos, solo se burla de mí.

–Creo que esto se pondrá aburrido, ¿te quieres ir?– me pregunta Seiya ofreciéndome su mano, por supuesto, yo como una tonta la tomo de nuevo.

.:.

.

Me lleva a una cabaña, pero tengo cara de loba, grito, la caperuza roja grita, quien resultó ser una niña de pelo rosa.

Seiya me saca de ahí, eso no podría funcionar.

.:.

.

Después me lleva a un castillo, y me convierto en el espejo de una malvada bruja.

–Espejito, espejito, ¿Quién es la más bella del reino?

¿Setsuna preguntándome eso? Si digo que yo, seguro me rompe a manzanazos, si menciono a Lita Nieves, la manda a envenenar y no quiero, entonces Seiya nos desaparece de ahí.

.:.

.

Estamos de regreso en mi habitación.

–Te veo cansada, lo siento, yo solo te quería animar un poco.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama, siento esto como un momento tan íntimo, la luz de luna entra por mi ventana, siento la piel chinita, Seiya me ha tomado la mano, quisiera estar asi, viéndole todo el tiempo, pero mis ojos quieren cerrarse, me recuesto pero sin soltarle, el ríe divertido y se deja llevar por mí.

–¿Duermo a tu lado?

–¿Me darías un beso?

No sé como pregunte eso, estar en tanto cuento loco ya me descompuso.

Seiya se acerca a mi rostro, puedo sentir su respiración saliendo de su boca sobre la mía, decepcionantemente me besa la mejilla, ¿Cómo pude pensar que un hombre tan guapirico se fijaría en mi?

–Descansa bombom, ya mañana pensaras que deseo pedir.

Me envuelve en sus torneados brazos, yo solo no quiero soltarle.

Es oficial, ya no me lo puedo negar.

¡Me encanta Seiya!

...

* * *

Perdon por la demora…ya ni se donde meter la cabeza, me hubiera intentado escribir mas sobre locas aventuras en los cuentos, pero ando corta de tiempo, y tengo una tonelada de ropa sucia, pero quise compartir esta locura por el dia del niño, por eso no me puse intensa, deseaba algo tierno, pero ya en el capitulo que viene la temperatura comenzara a subir por ahí.

Prometo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar y terminar mis historias, esta es una de ellas, el siguiente capitulo lo quiero hacer bajo la perspectiva de Seiya, los llevare a Kinmoku y convertiré a Serena en una Star Light, eso tengo planeado jejeje.

Y muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, no me abandones: Noriko aino Kino, myaenriquez02, Martha Kou, gregorioabel, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Shizudei, Gabiusa Kou, alejasmin kou,


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, ¡he dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **Pov´s Seiya.**

 **.*.**

Se ve tan linda mientras duerme, pero, aunque deseo quedarme con ella toda la noche, no puedo por mi condición de genio, que gracioso, no puedo cumplir mis propios deseos.

Regreso a mi lampara, esta ha evolucionado tanto como el mundo exterior, lo que era en un principio una habitación muy del tipo árabe, ahora es un departamento moderno, como los que hay en el exterior, me siento cansado, espero poder hacerla feliz antes de que se me acabe el tiempo, o mejor dicho antes de que me descubran.

El teléfono que está al lado de mi cama comienza a sonar, vaya, llame al demonio sin querer.

-Número equivocado- contesto.

\- ¿Es un chiste? - cuestiona Taiki.

Taiki es el administrador de los genios en esta zona de la galaxia, es un tipo algo malhumorado, siempre leyendo, ojalá se pudiera conseguir una novia y me dejara estar en paz, por lo menos por esta vez.

-Sabes que puedo leerte la mente- me reprocha.

-Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-No creas que porque somos hermanos tendrás un trato diferente, ¿Por qué no te habías dado de alta como genio en activo? ¿Dónde está tu reporte? Debería darte vergüenza, Yaten que es más joven que tú, ya termino su misión.

Aprieto el teléfono, supongo que estoy en problemas.

-Se te darán mil años de sueño eterno, nadie encontrara tu lampara en todo ese tiempo, no me obligues a sancionarte.

-Tai, no te escucho- agarro la envoltura de un dulce que le robe a bombón y comienzo a estrujarlo al lado de la bocina del teléfono- Tai, te estoy perdiendo.

\- ¡Pero esto es mejor que la fibra óptica, no te burles de mi intelig…!

Cuelgo, cuelgo tres veces, esto no está bien, debo darme prisa por hacer algo, ella luce tan triste, está peor que su madre, quiero ayudarla, y no sé porque, es un deseo desesperado que viene de mi pecho, ¿Qué me está pasando?

Al día siguiente ella despierta con aire renovado.

-Sabes- me dice mientras se peina su largo y hermoso cabello- lo estuve pensando, ya sé que pedir, y esta vez trata de no tomarme el pelo.

-Rompes mi corazón bombón.

Me mira ceñuda, enserio que todo lo que he hecho no ha sido a propósito, no quiero burlarme de ella ni nada por el estilo, solo que las cosas han resultado desastrosas, supongo que la mi magia no funciona, porque ya me excedí, y me excederé un poco más, total, otros miles de años en letargo solitario no me harán daño, ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Deseo ser una Sailor, quiero saber lo que sienten mis amigas, por eso quiero ser quien cuide a una princesa, ser una guardiana.

-Tus deseos son ordenes bombón.

Y para asegurarme que todo estará bien, yo iré con ella y no me le despegare.

…

La trasladó a un mundo diferente

-Este es Kinmoku el planeta de las flores doradas, tu misión es proteger a la princesa Kakkyu.

\- ¿Y usare mi uniforme escolar para eso?

-Ah, claro que no- respondo mientras hago mi magia.

Luce tan preciosa, ese fuku* que le puse es tan sexy.

\- ¿Seiya ya te dio fiebre? Estas todo rojo.

-No, no, solo que, creo que ese fuku es muy revelador, fue una mala elección, pero ni modo.

\- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! - exclama mientras se intenta tapar con las manos.

\- ¡Ay por favor! Como si esa minifalda que usas normalmente como Sailor Moon no dejaran tus encantos al descubierto, además no vas a sufrir sola, te lo aseguro.

-Sailor Star Lights, su presencia es solicitada en la sala del trono.

\- ¿Lo dijo en plural? - pregunta Serena, pero cuando voltea, se da cuenta que ya somos dos- ¡Por kamisama, Seiya, ya te hiciste eunuco!

Lo bueno que el soldado que dio el mensaje ya se fue o vería esta escena.

\- ¡Bombón no digas tonterías! ¡Soy una mujer! Las Sailors son mujeres, ¿no? Te prometí que todo estaría bien, y estando contigo, esta vez no debe haber fallas.

-No es justo Seiya, luces mucho más bonita que yo.

-Te puedo asegurar que no es así, tu eres más hermosa.

Y aún más si te sonrojas de esa manera.

Una vez que ambas digerimos que soy una mujer y que aun así estoy hecho un forro, vamos al palacio.

-Las he convocado queridas estrellas- dice la princesa Kakkyu-, para pedirles que mañana que es el festival de las flores doradas estén alertas, presiento que una fuerza maligna nos amenaza desde el exterior, no bajen la guardia.

-Así lo haremos majestad.

Después de dar la reverencia nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones, o ¿habitación?

\- ¿Así que como ambas somos Sailors, vamos a dormir en el mismo lugar? - me pregunta Serena con cierta aura negra.

-Enserio no sabía esta costumbre, perdóname bombón.

Se me queda viendo seria, puse mis manos enfrente de mi por si las dudas de que me pateaba, después de pensarlo unos minutos, ella luce más relajada de hecho, me da miedo esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera maquinando algo.

-Pero no compartiremos cama, mira tú tienes una por allá.

-Está bien, voy a confiar en ti, Seiya.

-Por ahora dime Fighter.

-Bueno Fighter, supongo que no corro peligro contigo- dice con una mirada inquisidora-, total, eres una mujer, ¡verdad!

Serena salta sobre mí, cayendo ambas en la cama, con ambas manos aprisiona mis pechos, y los amasa fuertemente, haciéndome cosquillas, ¿creía que eran falsos o que? Si eso pensaba bombón, pero ahora que se da cuenta que son tan reales como los ojos que tengo en mi cara, brinca de nuevo lejos, y esta toda avergonzada, me daría risa, pero las cosquillas que dejo en mi cuerpo no se quitan.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Se tira a su propia cama y se esconde bajo las sabanas.

Me quedo toda sonrojada, y hago lo mismo que ella, me escondo bajo las sabanas.

¿Por qué siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho?

¿Sera que comienzo a sentir algo por bombón?

Estoy perdido, perdida, da igual.

:.

.:

A la mañana siguiente me levanto primero, no dormí muy bien, así que tomando una ducha ordenare las ideas.

El agua comienza a resbalar sobre mi ahora femenino cuerpo, suelto mi cabello, el agua de aquí esta perfumada, huele a flores, es tan relajante, de pronto Serena abre la puerta, su boca se queda atorada en una mueca de sorpresa, si, estoy desnudo, con cuerpo de mujer, y ella ahora también lo está, porque la toalla que traía para cubrirse la ha dejado caer en el suelo, volteo a la pared y le doy la espalda, regreso nuevamente la mirada y ahí sigue ella sin saber que hacer, así que se me ocurre una tontería, camino hacia ella, solo el vapor cubre un poco mi desnudes, tomo su mano, y la hago caminar hacia la regadera.

-Deberías quitarte esos odanguitos.

Y lo hago, le suelto el cabello, la meto a la regadera, nuestros cuerpos se mojan, mientras no quitamos la mirada.

Aunque el agua está cayendo sobre ella, y parece ya haberse despabilado, no parece molesta, yo estaba lista para que me diera un buen golpe, pero no lo hace, simplemente me mira, como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, de pronto una de sus manos toca mi mejilla, eso me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿yo le gustare? ¿incluso así? Un insano deseo recorre mi cuerpo, pero no puedo, soy un genio, no soy un ser libre, no tengo derecho a trastocar su vida de esta manera, no así, pero sus palabras me nublan los sentidos por completo.

-Deseo que te transformes en hombre.

* * *

…

Muajajaja, ¿y ahora que sigue?

Votacion abierta:

Opcion uno- Que Seiya la respete y salga huyendo de la regadera.

Opcion dos- Que se termine el deseo y ambos regresen.

Opcion tres- Lemon hard, tipo bajos instintos XD

Tambien acepto sugerencias, no tengo nada planeado en esta parte XD

Lindas criaturas de la creación, gracias por sus reviews: Bombon Kou Malfoy, MarinitaChan, Martha Kou, gregorioabel, noriko aino Kino.

Ya entramos a la recta final, creo que dos capítulos y ya se termina :´( Espero subir otro capi antes del cumple de Seiya :3


	5. Chapter 5

*o*

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, ¡he dicho!

Advertencia: Lemon sucio.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Pov´s Seiya.**

 **.**

Me transforme en hombre, y aunque mi garganta está seca, la humedad que ya tenía en mi miembro era evidente.

–Seiya, deseo que me hagas el amor.

¿Por qué bombón?

Este cambio…no lo esperaba acaso…

¿Te sientes sola? ¿Es por eso que buscas mi calor?

Eres injusta y no lo sabes, porque yo, ahora se, que me he enamorado de tu inocencia de niña.

–Hay una clausula, que…– intento decir, sin que mi voz suene ronca, porque en verdad estoy excitado– que, como genios, ¡oh! – demonios ella acaba de ver mi masculinidad despierta, tengo que comportarme–, esto… nos impide ese tipo de cosas.

El sonido de la regadera es lo único que se escucha en este incomodo silencio.

Tu cara sonrojada ahora muestra decepción y vergüenza.

–Claro– murmuras intentando salir de la ducha.

Pero tomo tu mano, haciendo que el agua que recorría mi brazo se deslizara coqueto en ti.

–Pero en cambio si estamos de acuerdo, sería como cumplir mi propio deseo.

–Seiya– dices dando un paso atrás de espalda, rozando mi miembro erguido y comenzando a volverme loco– ¿tu, tú me deseas?

–Creo que eso es obvio.

Su trasero se restriega en mí, y la envuelvo deseoso en mis brazos, ella gime al sentirme, y en un acto inesperado, dirige una de mis manos entre sus piernas, invitándome a rozarla con mis dedos, por supuesto lo hago, comienzo a hacer círculos en aquellos labios que me invitan a ser invadidos, mientras mi lengua recorre su oreja, sus gemidos hacen un eco delicioso en mis sentidos cuando introduzco dos dedos, cierra sus piernas, la siento temblar.

–¿Es tu primera vez? – pregunto, un poco celoso de lo que me pueda responder.

–Si.

Eso me hace inmensamente feliz, casi me vengo por su respuesta.

–Entonces seré gentil

–¿Y tú?

–También, bombón, aunque no lo creas.

–Te creo.

Abres tus piernas, y yo sigo con mi caliente tarea.

–Mmm, ah…

Pronto encuentro ese punto que hace que se retuerza de placer entre mis brazos, le he dado su primer orgasmo, pero esto apenas empieza, mi mano libre aprieta sus senos mientras ella sigue dándome la espalda.

–Quiero todo de ti en mí– es su suplica, mientras se inclina al suelo, con las palmas en las baldosas húmedas.

Saboreo su rendición total.

Con mis manos separo sus glúteos, y lentamente pero no menos doloroso para ella– no es presunción, pero estoy bien dotado– la voy penetrando, tiembla, pero logro sostenerla, comienzo a embestirla suavemente.

–Tan bueno– murmura Serena.

Necesito mi propia liberación, por eso comienzo a ser más duro.

–¡Oh, si, Seiya, si, si, si!

De pronto su interior me succiona, haciendo que lance un gruñido de placer, mientras me derramo en su interior, las piernas de ambos flaquean, por eso ahora la volteo, devorando sus labios la estampo en la pared, mientras el agua de la regadera nos moja, ella me rodea con sus piernas, con bastante fuerza, también está en buena forma, no por nada es Sailor Moon, una guerrera, sin preámbulo, nuevamente la penetro en esa posición, con mis brazos comienzo a subirla y bajarla, su espalda se desliza en la fría pared, pero no parece incomodarla, ambos ardemos, poco nos importa lo que no sea el cuerpo del otro, el vapor nos envuelve, me entierro con fuerza en su suculento interior, ella me muerde el labio cuando vuelvo a dar con su punto de placer.

–Tu mandas ahora, Seiya, ahora eres el amo.

Suelto una ligera risa al escucharla, nunca pensé que fuera tan apasionada, la creí más tímida, ya viendo que así son las cosas, me muevo con renovadas fuerzas, en un frenesí descontrolado, comienzo a bajarla y subirla, haciendo el bajón más duro, provocando que ella se arquee cuando llega al clímax, al verme aprisionado fuertemente por ella, expulso nuevamente mi semilla en su interior.

–Quiero más– me dice mirándome a los ojos, cargados de deseo, y así como estamos, camino hacia la cama con ella, es una traviesa, pues comienza a besarme los pectorales, la dejo suavemente en la cama– No quiero que exista una parte de mi cuerpo que no conozcas– me dice Serena mientras se gira, dándome una espectacular visión de su lindo trasero, no dudo en tomar la invitación, y con mi lengua comienzo a recorrer su espalda.

–Soy tu dueño– digo con voz ronca, mientras bajo más y más.

–Oh, si, Seiya eres mi dueño.

Y es lo último que puede decir, pues acariciándole las nalgas se las abro, y mi lengua invade esa otra entrada, también virgen, hago un circulo, y la beso, succionando y soltando, Serena dice algo, pero no la entendí, la he vuelto completamente inútil para articular palabra, ahora está solo para mi deseo, la penetro, mis manos recorren sus piernas mientras hago esto, sus gemidos entrecortados solo logran excitarme más, me corro con sentirla tan húmeda, de pronto Serena me atrapa, ahora su boca lame mi hombría.

–Vuelvo a ser la ama y señora– dice traviesa mientras nuestras miradas se encuentran.

–Lo que desees bombón.

Y lo mete en su boca, casi se atraganta, le acaricio la cabeza, y siento mi cara arder, verla así, dándome esa atención, nunca lo pensé, es tan sucio, y tan natural a la vez.

–Bo…bomb…yo…no puedo….mmmm, me vengo….

Pero ella no se quita, al contrario, delinea y aprieta mi pene con su boca, tragándose todo.

–Por dios, Seiya, ¿Qué comes? Hasta eso sabe delicioso.

Su boca escurriendo mi semilla me vuelve loco, la atrapo en un beso mientras la tumbo, penetrándola nuevamente, el sonido de nuestros fluidos suenan como aquellas tardes lejanas de lluvia, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos, hacen que resbalen nuestras pieles.

–Seiya no podre…caminarghhhh…

–Bombón, oh, bombón…

–Derriiiteme.

La cama rechina, no me importa si en estos momentos llega algún enemigo, y por lo que veo a Serena tampoco, todo el universo se resume a esta cama, a nuestros cuerpos unidos en un solo ser, me entierra sus uñas en la espalda, solo me provoca ser más agresivo.

–¡Ah, Seiya, ah, Seiya, Seiyaaaaaa!

Mi nombre pronunciado de esa manera me nubla los sentidos, la penetro mientras comienzo a succionar uno de sus pezones, se lo chupo y lo relamo, lo muerdo, y después voy al otro, no paro de embestirla, su piel nívea y blanca está llena de mis besos apasionados, seguro le dejare muchas marcas en todo el cuerpo, pero ella no se queda atrás, la dejo hacer con mi cuerpo lo mismo, me muerde el cuello, me araña las nalgas, parecemos fieras en celo.

…

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos haciéndolo, ni si alguien se percató de nuestra pasión desenfrenada, ninguno se contuvo, dejamos expulsar cuanto grito orgásmico se nos antojó.

Ahora estamos abrazados, con el cabello aun mojado, en un estado de semi inconciencia.

–Bombón, te vas a resfriar– le digo mientras beso suavemente su hombro.

–Sera tu culpa, estoy cansada.

Sonrió, de un chasquido seco nuestros cabellos.

–No sé porque me regañaste, si podías hacer eso.

–No siempre se puede acudir a la magia para resolver las cosas.

Hace un lindo puchero, acaricio su espalda, como arrullándola.

–Seiya te amo.

Parpadeo varias veces al escuchar esa declaración, en verdad estoy sorprendido, otras veces lo escuche, pero nunca con esta sinceridad.

–Y porque te amo, con mi último deseo voy a liberarte.

–Duerme– le doy un último beso.

–No quiero regresar a casa– dices con el cansancio a cuestas– cuando despierte, quiero, quiero seguir aquí en Kinmoku, contigo.

Estrecha mi cintura entre sus brazos, mientras su rostro dormido descansa en mi pecho.

–Claro.

Mi dulce bombón, si supieras, que solo tenías un deseo, eso último que quieres, no podre cumplirlo.

* * *

 **::*::**

 **:**

Desde la ventana, con cuerpo escultural de genio, abdomen al descubierto, plano y con toques suaves de musculo, velo en cara, que ocultaba una cara roja, que competiría como el tomate más brillante de la galaxia se encontraba Yaten.

"Seiya, ahora si estas en problemas"

…

* * *

Espero que haya sido de tu agrado, aun siento que me cohíbo un poco al escribir los lemons, supongo que la practica me hará mejorar.

Creo que Yaten se chuto toda la sesión en la cama, jajaja.

Y ahora, ¿que pasara? Serena ya no tiene deseos, Seiya solo ha usado su magia de puro gusto, haber como se arregla esto.

Gracias, mil gracias por sus reviews: Martha Kou, Lady-moscatti1610, Serenalucy, Kai, alejasmin kou, Serena sanchez, gregorioabel, Guest.

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero subir el final en el cumple de Seiya!


	6. Chapter 6

:.:

Disclaimer:

Los personajes le pertenecen a Takeuchi sensei, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, ¡he dicho!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Pov´s Seiya.**

 **.**

Estaba por quedarme dormido, cuando un tomate golpeo mi cabeza, afortunadamente no le pego a mi bombón.

–Yaten– murmure mientras me limpiaba la cara– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¡¿Y tú me preguntas?! ¡Quieres explicarm!...

Antes de que siguiera gritando, me aparecí a su lado. Lanzo un gruñido, que bien pudo ser la orden de que me pusiera algo de ropa, supongo que esta rojo porque "algo lo perturbo", así que mejor desaparecí de ahí con él, nos situamos en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo de Kinmoku.

–Taiki está muy enojado, creo que su frente ha crecido unos centímetros por la pérdida de cabello.

–Yaten, eres un grosero.

–Pero no un pervertido.

Eso me hace sonrojar un poco.

–Así que viste algo– digo rascándome la cabeza.

–¿Ver algo?, ¡Les vi todo! ¡Era tu ama! ¡Como demonios se te ocurrió! ¿Fue su deseo? Sabes que no podías hacerlo.

–Yaten, ¿no te excitaste ni un poquito después de haber presenciado eso?

Instintivamente mi hermano se lleva ambas manos a su entrepierna, como queriendo ocultar algo.

–¡Por supuesto que no, soy un genio profesional! Algo de lo cual estas a kilómetros de ser.

–Bueno, ya, supongo que ahora le iras con el chisme a Taiki.

–Seiya, esto se ha salido de control, has usado toda tu magia, estas en niveles rojos, Taiki te está cubriendo, pero debes parar, no más magia o enserio – me toma por los hombros– no sé que te podrán hacer los Amos Supremos.

–Soy un chico carismático– digo restándole importancia al asunto, aunque en realidad, debería de preocuparme, los Amos Supremos son nuestros creadores, y también pueden ser quienes nos aniquilen.

–Escúchame bien, tonto genio– _uy, ahora si está enojado Yaten_ – Vas a parar este pseudo deseo, ella ha usado el único deseo que tenía, y enserio, no sé que le ves a esa rubia babosa, es el peor deseo de la historia, mira que pedirte que no le mencionaras las reglas.

–Supera por mucho a cuando su abuela pidió que la luna fuera de queso, ¿verdad?

–No juegues Seiya, recuerda que el sostener la magia sin un deseo, es una muerte lenta.

–Me encuentro bien.

De pronto mi vista se nubla un poco, apenas Yaten logro sostenerme.

–Mentiroso.

–Te…te prometo que solo será un poco más.

–No vas a ceder, ¿eh?

–Está en mi naturaleza ser terco, además de guapo y carismático.

Yaten chasquea la lengua.

–Que remedio, esta vez te dio duro el amor, por eso odio ser el genio de jovencitas, me gustan los chicos, son simples.

–¿No le dirás a Taiki?

–No solo eso, voy a ayudarte, pero con una condición.

Me dan miedo las condiciones de Yaten, y más con esa mirada que está poniendo.

:.

* * *

:.

 **Pov`s Serena**

No quiero levantarme, y enserio no creo poder hacerlo, aunque quisiera, anoche, anoche fue la mejor noche de mi existencia, incluso en mis sueños, Seiya no dejaba de poseerme, claro es normal que este tan sorprendida, si Darién era más frio que una paleta de limón, y es un insulto decir eso a la pobre paleta de limón, igual de sensual que un hipopótamo en fuku, ¡si hasta le daba pena al hombre besarme! Como siquiera podía concebir que con sus labios me tocara como lo hizo Seiya, adentrándose por todos lados de mi cuerpo, ya, ya, Serenita, no pienses eso o te vas a poner húmeda…ah, no, demasiado tarde, ya me puse…pero verlo a la cara, ay no, siento que moriré de vergüenza, si tome su virilidad cual caramelo, ¡Que bárbara!

No quiero abrir los ojos, que pena, pero ¡no me arrepiento!

Me estiro un poco, como buscando a mi genio favorito.

Siento algo blandito, el pecho de Seiya no era tan redondito, lo aplasto nuevamente con la palma de mi mano, esto parece…

–¡Oye pervertida! ¡Deja de tocarme los senos!

Me voy de espaldas de la cama al suelo, ¡una chica platinada en la cama!

–Seiya, ¿eres tú?

–No bombón, yo estoy acá– me contesta Seiya vestido, afortunadamente yo también ya estoy vestida, supongo que lo hizo el.

–¿Quién es ella?

Es una chica guapa, de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, espero que no quiera que ahora hagamos un trio, de Seiya creo poder esperar algo así.

–Soy Sailor Healer.

–Creí que seriamos las únicas Sailors de Kinmoku.

Seiya se transforma en Fighter.

–Lo siento bombón.

Y este deseo se va a la mierda, digo, perdón mamá, donde quiera que estés.

Esa tal Healer nos sigue a todos lados, hasta pareciera la ex de Seiya, no le quita los ojos de encima, dormimos los tres juntitos, ella en medio por supuesto. Cuando el enemigo ataca a Kinmoku las tres peleamos, juntas, solo en ese momento, recuerdo lo importante que es para mí ser Sailor Moon, y también al defender a Kakkyu de este Negaverso, supe un poco, de lo mucho que sentían las chicas, ¿así es esto? ¿Dar la vida por su princesa es todo? Realmente, ¿no pueden aspirar a otra cosa?

Después de ganar solo quiero una cosa.

–Seiya, por favor llévame a casa.

:.

.:

Vaya, resulto que era otro genio, estuve a punto de darle unas cachetadas por andar de resbalosa con mi Seiya, es que parecía que su propósito era mantenerme alejada de él.

–¿Y estará todo el tiempo por aquí?

Es la primera vez que estamos más o menos solos, Yaten se fue a caminar o volar, no sé, un rato afuera, me siento nerviosa, desde que nos unimos en un solo ser, no habíamos vuelto a estar solos.

–Yaten solo vino a verificar que estaba haciendo mi trabajo, no te preocupes por él, además es mi hermano.

–¿Tu hermano?

Ahora si me siento una rata miserable, mira que sentir celos por el hermano, bueno, es que en Healer, si que veía una gran competencia.

–En el reino de los genios también hay familias, por lo menos hermanos, tengo otro hermano llamado Taiki.

–Me gustaría conocerlo.

–Bombón, perdona si te forcé a algo que no querías.

–¿Eh?

¿Como la conversación dio un giro inesperado?

–Me gustas, y mucho, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, debería borrarte la memoria, además tú tienes novio, lo que hice no estuvo bien.

–¿de que carajos hablas? ¡Claro que no estuvo bien! ¡Estuvo increíble! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de que me borrarías la memoria! ¡Ni menciones al idiota de mi novio! – Seiya se asombra al verme así– si es que a eso se le puede llamar novio, hasta los amigos con derechos están en mejor categoría que yo con Darién, en fin, no me obligaste a nada– trato de calmarme– además, bueno, mira ya me enoje.

–Se nota.

–Mira solo quiero, bueno, ya no quiero nada, aunque si desearía saber que opinarían las chicas si les digo que Tokio de Cristal no existirá.

–¡Tus deseos son ordenes, bombón!

Me doy con la palma en la frente, espero que esto no se ponga feo.

:.

Por alguna razón, que no entendí, Seiya me ordena, el muy, ¡muy mandón! …solo porque ya le di aquellito, se cree con derecho sobre mí, bueno ya, no sé, pero aquí estoy, en el templo Hikawa, les pedí a todos venir, no seré una cobarde, como sea es una buena idea, diré lo que siento, y punto.

Me miran expectantes.

–¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunta Darién, y por alguna razón busca en mi mano aquello que me regalo, y si lo tengo, pero guardado en esa cajita que también me dio.

–Depende de ustedes– respondo dudosa, como que ya no quiero seguir con esto, Seiya está en su forma fantasma, es decir, nadie lo ve, solo yo.

–Gatita– dice Haruka– me estas preocupando.

–Bueno– digo tomando la cajita que tenía entre las manos, no debería hacer esto así, pero esto también las involucra de cierta forma, además, ellas siempre estuvieron de metiches en mi relación.

Saco la caja y me acerco a Darién, hago una reverencia, avergonzada y aliviada.

–Esto ya no me pertenece.

No levanto la cabeza, no hasta que escuche alguna palabra, las otras seguro saben que le estoy regresando a Darién, siempre fueron más listas que yo, su mano me quita la cajita, sus dedos evitan rozar los míos.

"¿Por qué? ¿En verdad está sucediendo esto?"

Fue como escuchar todas sus voces, levanto mi mirada, aun escucho la pregunta en mi mente, pero nadie está abriendo la boca, ¡claro!, es el deseo, estoy leyendo sus mentes, me da miedo, pero creo que, por esta vez, estaría bien.

–Me has dejado sin palabras– ahora si dice Darién– ¿Estas segura? Rini no existirá.

Luna y Artemis se han quedado un poco rezagados, pero es Setsuna quien se acerca a mi compañera.

–¡Luna! ¿Tu sabias?

–No, estoy igual de sorprendida.

–Yo lo he pensado desde hace tiempo, Darién, yo a Rini nunca la vi realmente feliz.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – me cuestiona Setsuna– Ella es una niña diferente, pero, no por eso infeliz.

–Pero tampoco feliz.

–Serena– ahora Rei se acerca– ¿a quién has estado viendo? Porque el fuego sagrado me ha mencionado de una presencia muy cerca de ti.

–Me he enamorado de otra persona.

–¡Quien! – vaya Haruka está más molesta que mi supuesto novio.

–No importa quién.

–Eres una egoísta– dice Michiru.

–No veo egoísmo en no traer a una niña al mundo que no tendrá un hogar feliz, porque, enserio, ¿no se han preguntado porque Rini viajo al pasado?

"Serena se ha vuelto loca", eso lo ha dicho Ami y en verdad me sorprende.

–Ami, ¿es lógico buscar respuestas en el pasado? No ayuda, respuestas– puntualizo–, ¿Por qué Rini una vez que salvo su mundo, no se quedó en él? ¿Lo sabes?

–Pero– me dice– ella no está aquí ya, y por lo que estás haciendo, ya no estará.

"Yo apoyo el amor, pero si lo digo todas se me vendrán encima, mejor espero a que mi opinión sea realmente requerida", me enternezco al saberlo Mina.

–Haber, todos, Rini estuvo estudiando aquí, no como algo normal de intercambio, estaba buscando un refugio de su patético hogar, ya no había peligro, y tampoco vi mucha preocupación por mi yo del futuro, o alguna por parte del Darién del futuro, parecía que estaban incluso deshaciéndose de su hija, como si les estorbara.

–¡Te prohíbo que me difames, sin saber! – bravo, por fin le veo un poco de sangre en las venas a Darién.

–Perdona, pero ese es el punto también, ¿Por qué debo tomar decisiones en base de un futuro que aun no llega? Y por favor, por supuesto que yo me emocione mucho al ver a mi hija, y también le tome cariño, pero también no me comporte como una madre para ella, ni ella me tomo tan enserio como su madre a pesar de saberlo, porque saben, yo no soy su madre, su madre es una Reina, de un reino que ni siquiera existe, yo soy Serena Tsukino, y creo que incluso solo quiero ser eso, de preferencia tampoco deseo ser Sailor Moon, chicas, ¡por favor!, ¿ustedes desean ser por siempre Sailors? Yo no recuerdo que se mencionara en el futuro algo como sus familias, una pareja, algo que no fuera su rol de guerrera, ¿enserio están contentas con eso?

"Me da miedo pensar en esa posibilidad, porque entonces tendría que enfrentarme de verdad a la vida, sola, sin mis amigas, que lucharían a mi lado", piensa Lita.

"Serena tonta, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, por nada del mundo dejaría a Darién, pero como decirlo, prefiero callarlo por toda la vida", no me sorprende mucho Rei.

"Quisiera irme con Haruka, lejos, no me gusta compartirla con nadie, eso es lo que quisiera, siempre me ha puesto celosa la actitud que tiene con esta niña"

"Yo si he planeado en muchos cuadros sinópticos lo que sería mi vida lejos del broche de transformación, pero, no estaría bien, si tan solo lo mencionara, me vería como la egoísta que está siendo Serena, ella nunca ha tomado enserio su papel, yo hubiera sido una mejor líder para todas, ojalá el cristal de plata fuera mío", me duele que pienses eso Ami.

"Serena, mi gatita, temo que hay sentimientos más allá de lo que deberían, lo oculto jugando, pero a veces pienso que Michiru solo finge no saberlo, talvez sería bueno alejarme de ti, pero, pero no puedo, es mi deber protegerte", ay Haruka, me halaga provocar eso en ti, pero creo que eso debes hacer, alejarte de mí un tiempo.

"Quisiera irme con Serena a jugar video juegos, lo sé, soy la peor de todos", Mina me saca una risa.

–Estas decidida, ¿verdad?

–Así es Luna, y créeme, no estoy siendo influenciada por nadie, más bien, es como que me quitaron la venda, y yo decidí ver, por fin, lo que tenía enfrente de mí, así de simple.

–Entiendo, y solo me queda apoyarte.

–Gracias Luna.

–¿Yo que haría? No tengo nada lejos de las puertas del tiempo.

Setsuna es la única sincera, eso si me sorprende.

–Pues créate una vida, yo estoy más que dispuesta a acompañarte en el proceso, no por decidir colgar el fuku, quiero decir que dejare de ser su amiga, ustedes son las personas que más aprecio en este mundo, después de mi familia claro.

Setsuna se voltea a ver a Hotaru, y en verdad me inquieta que no haya podido escuchar un solo pensamiento de ella.

–Hotaru, ¿Qué piensas?

Temo lo que vaya a decir o pensar. Era la más cercana a Rini.

"No quiero"

–Hotaru– le dice Setsuna.

"No quiero un mundo sin Rini, sería mejor que este no existiera"

Instintivamente me pongo en guardia, no puede ser.

–¡Serena que estás haciendo! – grita Rei.

Pero antes de que alguien diga una palabra más, me transformo al mismo tiempo que Hotaru, ella invocara su poder destructor de planetas, ahora todos los saben.

–¡Death Reborn Revolution!

¡Adonde esta la copa lunar, cuando la necesito!

¡Por qué no existe una versión de bolsillo!

¿Cómo le hacía antes?

¡No entiendo nada!

El cielo se ha tornado de rojo y negro, un enorme remolino comienza a destruir todo, miro a Seiya, él quiere intervenir, pero de pronto aparece Yaten y otro genio de cabello rojo, por la manera arabesca en la que esta vestido, pero ese si parece de pocas pulgas. Los tres forcejean.

¡Bombón, tú puedes!, me grita antes de desaparecer de mis ojos.

Y la mirada de Seiya dándome confianza, es suficiente para mí, esto se acaba aquí.

:.

* * *

.:

 **Pov`s Seiya**

–¡¿Y a ti, quien te invito?!

Rubeus me mira con su carota de autosuficiencia.

–Yo solo cumplo órdenes.

–¡Mi ama estaba en serios problemas! ¡Y en cierta forma yo soy responsable de esos problemas!

–Cuanto lo siento, pero hay un error en tus aseveraciones, ella, ya no es tu ama.

Yaten me mira nervioso, y es cuando me doy cuenta del lugar al que me trajeron.

–Lo siento hermano, no quería, más bien deseaba atrasar a Rubeus en esto, pero, bueno, no funciono, lo lamento.

Enfrente de mí, las puertas del juicio.

–Ya veo, me han atrapado.

Camino resignado a mi destino.

El lugar es un enorme tribunal.

–Bien, comenzaremos, el juicio del genio del sistema solar, Seiya.

Taiki me mira condescendiente.

–Yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados, iré por la culpable de todo– declara Yaten desapareciendo.

Esto resulta en un largo, largo proceso, algunos genios están a mi favor, otros por supuesto, solo quieren tomar mi cabeza. Bola de envidiosos.

Aunque en este punto debería preocuparme por mí, los Amos Supremos se ven bastante enojados, unos tipos gigantes y dorados, nada animados, y con cara de pocos amigos.

Pero no me interesa mi persona, en absoluto, así que, me arrodillo ante ellos.

–Por favor, déjenme regresar a la Tierra, solo un momento, y después podrán hacer de mi lo que quieran.

–No es necesario ese ofrecimiento, nosotros podemos hacer de ti lo que queramos.

–Pero su comportamiento siempre ha sido el mejor– me ayuda Taiki, es mi defensor en el juicio– por lo menos deberían tomar eso en cuenta.

–Claro que lo tomamos en cuenta, por eso, su muerte será rápida, y tampoco el castigo de ustedes sus hermanos será grave, porque lo encubrieron, así que ya veremos después.

Lo sabía, me excedí en el uso de mi magia y, además, tuve intimidad con mi ama, por supuesto no me arrepiento de nada.

Pero antes de que me den el golpe final, Yaten aparece, y no puedo creerlo, de hecho, nadie.

Es la primera vez que un humano pisa este lugar.

–Bombón.

Quisiera correr a su lado, pero las cadenas que me someten en el suelo no me lo permiten, por lo menos está bien, supongo que Yaten la ayudo.

–Gracias, Yaten.

–¿De que? La traje solamente, no creas que la ayude, estoy enojado con ella.

–Me las apañé sola– me dice ella con una sonrisa enigmática, se acerca a mi lado, al verme encadenado, su mirada cambia, nunca la vi tan seria.

–¡Esto es inconcebible! – exclama uno de los Amos Supremos– ¿Por qué trajiste a la cabeza hueca de su ama? Corrección ex ama. ¿Saben ustedes? El deseo que pidió esta mujer, está catalogado como el peor de todos en la historia de la historia de todos los tiempos, rompió el récord a la estupidez, miren que desear no saber las reglas.

Todos los genios a nuestro alrededor comienzan a reír.

–¡Si, soy una gran, gran cabeza hueca! ¡Seiya! ¡Yo quería usar el último deseo para liberarte! ¡Y solo tenía uno! ¡Todo lo hice mal!

Serena trae en sus manos la lampara, Rubeus se la quita.

–Esto ya no le pertenece.

–¡Por favor! – mi bombón se arrodilla– ¡Perdónenlo!

–El mundo de los genios es severo, o el universo sería un caos– le contesta uno de los Amos Supremos.

–Bombón, no lo hagas, estaré bien.

–¡Pero Yaten me conto que para nada estarás bien! ¡Quieren matarte! ¡Yo no quiero, porque te amo!

–Yaten– siseo con los dientes apretados.

–¡Por favor, escolten a la señorita afuera, y bórrenle la memoria, esto en verdad es inconcebible!

Rubeus y otro genio caminan hacia nosotros.

–¡No la toquen! – forcejeo con las cadenas que me atan.

–Seiya– me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla– todo estará bien, recuerdas que te dije que me las apañe sola, encontré mi poder verdadero, gracias a ti, a tu amor.

–Suficiente cursilería– dice Rubeus al tomar el brazo de mi bombón.

De pronto una poderosa luz nos ciega a todos, se escucha un golpe seco, tirados, Rubeus y el otro genio que se la querían llevar, y ante mí, una versión totalmente diferente de mi bombón.

–Yo soy Sailor Cosmos.

Creo que ese nombre les suena de algo a los Amos Supremos, porque ahora si que se han quedado impresionados.

–No deseo pelear con ustedes, simplemente deseo llevarme a algo que me pertenece, porque yo le pertenezco igual.

Con el báculo que tiene en su poder, mi bombón rompe las cadenas con facilidad, no puedo ni articular palabra, pero no me sorprende, yo sabía que ella era especial, por lo menos para mí siempre lo fue.

–Seiya Kou, a partir de este momento, eres libre, y como ya no eres un genio, no puede seguir este juicio.

Una fuerza diferente cubre mi interior, un sabor inunda mi boca, es la delicia de ser libre.

–Perdonen mi falta de tacto, o de lo que les haya ofendido– dice mi bombón– su secreto estará guardado, así como el mío también, todos aquí, sus labios estarán sellados, por el bien de todos.

–Estamos de acuerdo Sailor Cosmos.

–Seiya, vámonos a casa.

–Si, mi dulce bombón, y gracias.

–No, gracias a ti, por llegar a mi vida.

No quise preguntarle nada, simplemente tomé su mano con seguridad, porque estaba seguro, que una hermosa vida comenzaba para los dos.

* * *

:.

.:

 **Epilogo**

 **:.:**

Esa misma noche, escondidos en la habitación de Serena, ella le conto con lujo de detalles como fue el enfrentamiento con Sailor Saturn, al final su despertar como Sailor Cosmos puso en orden a todos, Hotaru al usar su poder, tuvo peligro de muerte, pero Serena le dio una oportunidad nueva, y la convirtió en bebé, se la encargo a Setsuna, con eso, le otorgo a la dama del tiempo un nuevo propósito, Lita se apuntó para ayudarla, ofreciéndole un lugar donde vivir.

Darién y Rei, pidieron que sus memorias fueran borradas, fue curioso que solo ellos pidieran exactamente lo mismo, por supuesto, Serena se los concedió.

En cuanto a las demás, parecía que todas tenían muy claro su objetivo, se despidieron, no fríamente, pero parecía que una línea delgada se había dibujado entre su antigua princesa y ellas, todas salvo Mina, que por fin puedo soltar todo lo feliz que estaba por ella, y le pidió fervientemente que le presentara al chico que la había despertado de su letargo, días después cuando le presento a Seiya, no pudo más que envidiarla, deseo encontrarse un genio igual, curiosamente, se lo encontró, pero Mina no le pidió de inmediato su deseo a Yaten, ella se lo pensaría mucho mejor.

Luna y Artemis se quedaron con Seiya y Serena, ambos decidieron vivir juntos, los padres de la rubia casi se van de espaldas, pero Seiya les prometió que se casarían pronto, afortunadamente el chico encontró en su voz el talento para forjarse un futuro.

Algunas semanas pasaron, para que pudiera darse la boda, todas fueron invitadas, salvo Rei y Darién, nadie sabía de ellos, o por lo menos eso pensaron, pues los vieron llegar junto con Haruka y Michiru, se habían vuelto muy amigos de la nueva pareja, después de todo, siendo Sailors era fácil encontrarse, era su karma. Y verlas a todas, hizo muy feliz a Serena, quien no necesito leerles la mente, para saber que esta vez si eran sinceras sus sonrisas.

Afortunadamente a la boda, también pudo asistir Taiki, Yaten por supuesto ya estaba bien trajeado al lado de Mina, esperando un deseo que parecía que no llegaría, el pobre se puso verde cuando Taiki le explico que como castigo estaría sin tiempo límite para cumplir cualquier deseo que le impusiera la rubia, respiro hastiado, pero eso parecía no importarle en absoluto a la rubia.

Antes de despedir a los recién casados, Setsuna se acercó a ellos, Hotaru estaba con su nuevo padre, porque cuando el corazón de ella estuvo por fin listo, se dio una oportunidad para el amor, de hecho todas tenían pareja, eso alegro mucho a Serena, sabia en su corazón que todo estaba en su lugar.

–Prince…Serena– se corrigió Setsuna– ahora, solo una cosa me preocupa, si un nuevo enemigo surge, ¿Qué pasara con el mundo? La última vez que intenté transformarme no pude.

–No te preocupes amiga mía, eso es natural, no hay un peligro real para que las Sailors despierten, el mundo siempre se las arregló sin nosotras…

Seiya le sonrió y continúo hablando a la peliverde.

–Y si hay un peligro, siempre estaremos todos, porque cada uno tiene la obligación y el derecho de librar sus propias batallas, porque no importa credo, raza, ni status social, todo el mundo solo desea algo que está en lo profundo de su corazón.

–Ser feliz– concluyo Setsuna.

Seiya le guiño un ojo, y en medio del confeti y los aplausos, se despidieron de esta última, rumbo a su más emocionante aventura: ser padres.

 **:.:**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **¡Por fin termine!**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que tuvieron fe en que terminara la historia, espero que quedara decente el final, fue algo apresurado, pero lo terminaba ya o me esperaba otro año para hacerlo.**

 **Y muchas gracias a los reviews: Anai kou, myaenriquez02, alejasmin kou, gregorioabel, Serenalucy.**

 **¡Los quiero a todos!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima aventura!**


End file.
